gamezfandomcom-20200223-history
City
This game, City, by WillingBadUsername3, is a free game where you can do whatever you want! Check it out here: https://web.roblox.com/games/2355381904/NEW-ROBBERY-City Updates: Created: 9/15/2018 Update 1: Parking Garage and Hotel Update 2: More snow, and a new supermarket. Update 3: More snow, new vehicles, and part of a map extension! Update 4: MUCH MUCH MORE SNOW! Update 5: A new CONSTRUCTION SITE! Update 6: Winter Update! Update 7: SURPRISE! Update 8: A code has been added! (codes - Gives Medical Kit, Expired) Update 9: A zoo has been added in City! Update 10: Cash (the currency for City) has been added!, A new code has been released! Use code 'cash' for a in-game laser gun!, The snow has melted!, Ho ho ho! Santa has left!, Various Bug Fixes, and Your cash should go up each day. Update 11: You can now buy in-game Cash using Robux! Update 12: Gamepasses have come out! Superspeed and Superjump. It makes you go much, much quicker, and makes you jump much, much higher! Update 13: A sun! There will be day and night in city now! Update 14: We have fixed the Code GUI! Use the new codes 'money' and 'test' for in-game Cash! Update 15: A new VIP area and a VIP gamepass! Update 16: A library has been added to City!, The snow/water box has melted!, Lava is spilling! Update 17: Basketball Courts have been added to City!, Various Bug Fixes Update 18: A Bank has been added! Update 19: A restaurant has been added!, A mute/unmute button has been added!, Starter Pack Items have been removed., Bank lasers now take damage instead of instant killing., Bug fixes. Update 20: The bank has been remodeled!, You can now donate to the Game with Robux!, Use shift to run!, The Construction Site is finished!, ️New Vehicle has been added!, Something is happening to the volcano..., Bug fixes. Update 21: The Soldier Quest has been removed., The Volcano is Spreading!, A weapons shop should be coming, maybe even an arena to fight against your friends! Update 22: ️A arena has been added! Weapon shop coming!, The volcano..., Bug Fixes. Update 23: A Weapon Shop has been added! Update 24: A forest has been added!, Watch out for the water!, Fixed map layout. Update 25: A Jail has been added!, Military Tents., Bug Fixes., Map Fixes. Update 26: New train station!, New vehicle!, New weapon shop item!, Various map fixes., Various Bug fixes. Update 27: A new robbery has been added! Update 28: Fixed Jeep., You no longer spawn at basketball courts., Fixed Basketballs., Remodeled VIP Room., VIP Room now has a Free Money Giver!, Made Storage Room Robbery a Little Easier!, Bug Fixes., Map Fixes. Update 29: Eggs have been scattered all around the map., New soccer field., Fixed Jeep., Bug Fixes., Map Fixes. Update 30: Fixed Jeep., Map Fixes. Update 31: The eggs have been removed!, NEW Fire Station!, NEW Fire Trucks!, Map Fixes., Bug Fixes. Update 32: Gamepasses are half off!, New Health Bar!, New lightsaber added!. Update 33: The lightsaber has been removed., Gamepasses have returned to their original prices., New update board outside of VIP area., New code: UPDATE., New Building. Update 34: You can now buy 1T City Cash!., New Server Age Board!., Made the Bank and Storage Room Robberies a bit harder., Fixed the Day/Night Cycle., Various Map Changes. Update 35: New Gamepass: More Weapons., Crawl., New More Weapons Area!., Various Map Changes. Update 36: The Obby has been removed., New Restaurant Robbery!., Map Changes., Bug Fixes. Update 37: Made Robberies Easier., New Underground Path!., A Factory has been added!., Map Changes., Bug Fixes. Update 38: Daily Rewards!., ...., Remodeled Bank Vault!., Map Changes., Bug Fixes. Update 39: NEW Police Station!., NEW Police Cars!., More Weapons!., NEW Weather!., NEW Fall Damage!., NEW Remodeled Restaurant + Storage Room Vaults!., NEW Code! 'hugeupdate'., Map Changes., Various Fixes (helicopter, weapons.)., Bug Fixes. Update 40: NEW Radio!., Removed Backgroundd Music., Removed Mute Button., The Buttons for Buying Money and Gamepasses are gone, but will be back soon!., Bug Fixes. Update 41: Removed Admin Commands., Added Back Money GUIs., Added Back Gamepass GUIs., Bug Fixes. Update 42: Fireworks, New Vehicle, Building, Robbery, Code: 'CITY1YEAR', Skybox, Bug Fixes, Map Changes. Update 43: NEW Fall Map!., CHESTS!., Skybox is back to normal., Removed Fireworks., NEW Trees!. Update 44: Limited Edition Halloween Chest!., New Loading Screen., Double Jumping., New Candy Basket., New Code: CityHalloween2019 . Update 45: A NEW Vehicle, Made All Robberies Easier, Removed Halloween Chest + Candy Basket, Added Back Admin Commands. Update 46: NEW Winter Map, NEW Code: WinterHasArrived, NEW Chest Effects, NEW Weapon, NEW Winter Chest, Map Changes. Update 47: NEW Grass!, The Normal Map Has Returned, Removed Christmas Chest & Snowball, NEW Vault Mechanisms. Update 48: NEW In-Game Clock, Removed Buy $1T Cash., Revamped GUIs, New Codes: 'City2020' and 'Revamp', You now spawn at the prison, NEW Teams, Map Changes, Bug Fixes.